1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of display technology, and particularly, to a liquid crystal display device and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display comprises a display panel and upper and lower polarizing sheets. The display panel comprises an array substrate, a color filter substrate and a liquid crystal layer located between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. The lower polarizing sheet is arranged on a side of the array substrate away from the liquid crystal layer while the upper polarizing sheet is arranged on a side of the color filter substrate away from the liquid crystal layer. The manufacture process of the liquid crystal displayer is provided as follows: firstly, the array substrate and the color filter substrate are formed; then, the array substrate and the color filter substrate are assembled to form the display panel; and thereafter, the upper and lower polarizing sheets are affixed.
In order to prevent light leakage from edges of the display panel, the upper and lower polarizing sheets have their areas to be greater than that of a display region and are affixed at predetermined locations. Due to technical constraints, referring to FIGS. 1-2, once the upper and lower polarizing sheets are affixed to the display panel, the upper polarizing sheet 01 is apart from edges of a color filter substrate 02 with a certain distance while a lower polarizing sheet 03 is also apart from edges of an array substrate 04 with a certain distance.
Accordingly, degree of accuracy of the affixation should be checked after affixations of the upper polarizing sheet 01 and of the lower polarizing sheet 03. Specifically, an operator manually measures values of a, b in FIG. 1 and c, d in FIG. 2 with a ruler having a precision, to judge whether or not affixations of the upper polarizing sheet 01 and of the lower polarizing sheet 03 conforms to design requirement. However, distances between edges of the upper polarizing sheet 01 and edges of the color filter substrate 02 and edges of the lower polarizing sheet 03 and edges of the array substrate 04 usually are extremely small, accordingly, it is difficult to align and measure by the ruler, resulting in poor measurement accuracy and low effectiveness.